Fire and Lightning
by flipflops839
Summary: Sylvie Carter just wants to make it through her final year of Sky High without having to use her powers (she isn't scared of them, just wary - there's a difference) but starting a small feud with Warren Peace after he saves her life threatens those plans.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

I have had this story saved on my laptop for a few years now and after re-watching the movie the other day I have decided to post it. I realise that there is another Warren Peace romance out there with a diary format but I wrote this before reading that story (its by Agent of the Apothecary, you should go read it, its awesome) and, anyway, I was inspired to use this layout due to the Princess Diaries series by Meg Cabot. So, before anyone accuses me of plagiarism, this is actually something I have had in the works for years now. I also realise that this is one of hundreds of Warren Peace romances out there but, dammit, I want in on the action!

Rated T: excessive swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High nor any of it's characters. I only own my own characters. I hope this is taken as a work of appreciation and love as is its intended purpose!

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

 **Tuesday 20th September**

 **10:00**

 **Mad Science**

It must be noted that I, Sylvie Carter, hate Mad Science with every fibre of my being. Its the one class I just can't get anything right in, no matter how hard I study, how many notes I take nor how much help I get from my older brother. I think I'm cursed, genuinely doomed to failure – the universe hates me and there is no avoiding that.

We are supposed to be making a "so easy freshmen can do it" freeze-ray, and I, an exhausted senior, am physically incapable of doing it. It just wasn't meant to be; the stars are just not in position. Goodbye, cruel world, I had an okay ride, I guess.

In all seriousness, though, I am going to fail. I am going fail this freeze-ray, I'm going to fail this class and I'm going to fail high school. Even Terrence Smith, who once asked why the moon and the sun didn't crash into each other when orbiting earth, is finding it so easy he even has time to read a comic under his desk. Normally he just sits there silently, staring at the work and sweating, like me. I thought I had an ally, a lone comrade in this hostile environment but, once again, I am alone in my misery.

Oh shit, Medulla is coming over to check on our work and I have done absolutely nothing. Fuck, I might as well just fling myself over the edge of the school now and save everyone the trouble.

* * *

 **15:30**

 **The Nurse's Office**

Honestly, I am never opening my mouth again. Seriously. Every time I do, something ridiculously embarrassing blurts out or I say something so profoundly dumb I end up doing something even dumber to make up for it.

I wouldn't even be this much of a failure of a human being if it weren't for the fact that I just can't keep my mouth shut. My brother says it's not so much that I speak lots but rather what I say that makes me stupid. Which I mean, he is right but I'm not letting him know that. It isn't even entirely my fault that I'm such an idiot – I have five older siblings, I have to fight for attention and yelling dumb shit is an effective strategy. This is on you, mom and dad.

Anyway, this is relevant because my stupid mouth is what got me into this mess. So there I was, panicking and sweating so badly I swear there were little rivulets running down my face as Mr Medulla stalked around the classroom like the warden of a maximum security prison. He was three rows away from me and I was struggling to get through part one of the building process, let alone a complete ray. Two rows away and I had just finished part two. One row away and my hands were shaking so badly I could barely attach the triggering system. God, the humiliation I would face if I couldn't even do the work freshmen were supposed to do. Today's lesson had been a study lesson; we were "refreshing our memories and broadening our young minds", mostly I think it was a way for Medulla to embarrass me.

As he got closer all I could think about was my imminent death. I was going to fail that lesson, then the class and then I was going to fail the test and finally I will never get into any of the Superhero Associations I applied to.

I really think am doomed to stay working at the coffee shop for the rest of my life or, even worse, they will fire me and I will have to become a stripper or something to make a living. I would be the worse stripper ever – I am not sexy and I don't think I have the core muscles to work the pole. The only thing I would have going for me is my, quite frankly, fantastic boobs. But even then – good boobs aren't enough to be a successful stripper – you have to be flexible, have the strength of a goddess and you have to be brave enough to, you know, get up on stage and strip! Facing super villains is easy but getting up in front of a crowd in nothing but your underwear – that shit requires nerves of steel.

I had been so caught up in my future stripping career I didn't even notice that Mr Medulla had arrived at my desk. He coughed loudly and I jumped like seven feet into the air. Terrence, my newly appointed arch nemesis and rival in everything Mad Science, sniggered quietly. I tried to glare back but I was so anxious I think I just looked like I was one critical comment away from bursting into tears. Which, in my defence, was exactly how I felt.

Mr Medulla took one look at my hastily assembled freeze-ray, rolled his eyes and walked away. In my deluded and honestly, hysterical, state I interpreted this as a miracle. There wasn't a single criticism of my freeze-ray! Could it be that my subconscious mind had remembered the correct way to build a freeze gun from my freshman year at Sky High and the pressure of Mr Medulla's patrol of the classroom had forced my brain into using that knowledge correctly? Could it be that I had completed my first successful project in Mad Science in well over two years? I could hear angels singing.

"That isn't going to work."

I jumped again, head whipping up to find my best friend, Thea, smirking at me. Thea Jones is a tall, graceful girl with smooth, warm-brown skin, a messy afro and a penchant for perfectionism so strong she has never gotten below an A grade in her life. Ever.

She was still smirking when I proudly presented her my flawless freeze-ray.

"Yes it is,"I haughtily informed her.

"No its not – you have completely messed up the freezing system. If you fire it you won't be freezing the water in your target's cells– you will be accidently freezing the cells themselves. Also, your triggering system is way off; you won't be able to reverse it if you use it." She was still smirking. In addition to her apparent "genius" (note the sarcasm, I'm still bitter she was right, ok?), Thea also has a kick-ass power. She was sorted into Hero class in freshman year because she can grow giant, feathery, golden wings at will and make them disappear in a matter of seconds – it gives her the ability to fly. We already decided her superhero name will be the Angel of Justice.

"Pfft, please, I think I know my own freeze-ray. It one hundred per cent, without a doubt, will work." _Um, what the hell, Sylvie, you don't know shit about Mad Science; your freeze-ray is obviously going to fail – stop talking!_ Is what my mind screamed at me, my mouth, on the other hand, had different plans. "So take your lies and false knowledge, you pretender, away from me and my beautiful freeze-ray."

Thea laughed. "You mean you're fail-ray."

"Who do you think are? How dare you – how dare you! I thought I could trust you and you stand there and insult my greatest creation." I held the ray protectively to my chest.

"It. Won't. Work."

"Yes. It. Will."

By then we had attracted quite the audience and I heard whispered bets taking place. Looking back, all I can say is that it was this whispered gambling that drove me to dangerous levels of stupidity. A psychiatrist would tell you that growing up fighting for attention has given me a massive chip on my shoulder and compulsive need to prove myself. I just think I have a big ego and even bigger lack of impulse control. Seeing all my classmates bet against me did not sit well with me, not well at all.

I sniffed indignantly. "In fact, I will prove it!" And, god, without, you know, using my _brain_ or any common sense, I shot myself with my own freeze-ray. My own _failure_ of a freeze-ray. The last thing I could remember before everything went black was Thea yelling, "Sylvie, you goddamn idiot!"

I woke up with an agonising cramp in my neck, soaking wet and feeling like I had a serious case of pneumonia.

Slowly, and with a lot of effort, I managed to crack my eyelids open. Everything was blurry and I had a brief moment of panic, assuming I had gone blind before I realised it was just because my eyes were watering so much. I blinked a few times to clear them and stared around in confusion.

I was in the Mad Science lab, which was devoid of any people, well, except for Warren Peace and I. Peace was standing in front of me and holding a steady stream of _burning flames over my body_! I yelped and tried to jump away from them and instead just kind of awkwardly twitched. It was then that everything came rushing back. I groaned.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I do that?"

Peace, showing a rare sign of emotion other than irritation and anger, just smirked at me. What was it with people and smirking at me today?

"You're the dumbest person I have ever met."

That was the first thing that Warren Peace had ever said to me. I was outraged.

I have been in the same year as Warren Peace since high school began and in all that time he has never said a word to me. Before Will Stronghold and his band of merry men showed up, Peace was a loner (by choice) and everyone was too scared of him to say hello, let alone sit at his lunch table. After the whole debacle of sophomore year, when Royal Pain (ugh, who came up with her name?) decided to turn everyone into babies (thank god I was at home sick with a nasty virus for _that_ whole disaster), Peace became BFFs for life with Stronghold and the rest of the Spice Girls. He was no longer a lone wolf but, other than his band of misfit friends, nothing else about him had really changed – he was still the same terrifying flamethrower who would sooner roast you alive than be your friend. Everyone still assumed he would follow in the footsteps of his dad and become "the biggest threat the world has ever seen" (that's legit a direct quote I overheard from a junior gossiping in the bathroom). Personally, I just think he has attitude issues.

That didn't stop me from being insulted though. "Hey! You're friends with _Will Stronghold_."

He stared at me for a moment. "Exactly."

I gaped at him. "I'm sorry but there is no way I'm dumber than Stronghold – he made out with an old lady!"

"And you shot yourself with your own freeze-ray, knowing it wouldn't work. Congratulations, you're dumber than Will Stronghold."

"Ugh, You – I – how can you – what," I sputtered. "You – you – you perceptive asshole!"

He smirked again. I glowered. Fine, if he wanted to be a smug asshole, that was his problem. I stood there; simmering with silent fury as he slowly unfroze me, knowing that anything I said to him would be invalidated by my obvious predicament. I studiously ignored the small blush that stained my cheeks at being so close to him. I mean I knew Warren Peace was hot – everyone did – but I hadn't really had the opportunity to appreciate it until that moment. Too bad his personality ruined it.

We stood there in an awkward silence, him keeping up a steady flow of fire and me frozen from my shoulders to my toes, trying not to shiver. Actually, the more I thought about it, the more I didn't have to try not to shiver. I couldn't even feel the cold anymore; I couldn't feel much of anything to be honest. Sleepy, so sleepy. Maybe if I took a small nap the time would pass more quickly?

"Hey, hey – Carter! Don't go to sleep!" I heard Peace yelling but it sounded distant and irritating. God, couldn't I take a nap anymore? Some people were _so_ inconsiderate.

"Fuck off," I murmured drowsily, eyes slipping shut.

"Shit, I think you have hypothermia."

The next time I woke up, I was in the nurse's office, wrapped up in so many blankets it was a miracle I hadn't suffocated. I blearily opened my eyes to find a large pair of glasses looming over me. I screamed and flew back, or tried to, getting myself tangled in the blankets and toppling off the bed.

The glasses started cackling evilly and I glared up, irritated at my older sister.

"Where is my sympathy? Where is the loving and doting sister that I need in this dark time?" I demanded, struggling to free myself from my soft prison. "I almost died and you laugh?"

She rolled her eyes, "my sympathy is reserved for people who don't put themselves in hospital through sheer stupidity."

"Um, going to have to call bullshit there. You were nice to Mark last year after he crashed his motorbike trying to do a wheelie. Check and mate."

"Yeah, that's because it was awesome, your accident is just embarrassing."

I sighed, "fair enough." I held a hand up, giving her an expectant look. She sighed but pulled me up anyway, rolling her eyes yet again.

Millie has the same blonde curls as me, the same smattering of freckles across the nose and cheeks and the same small stature; it's painfully obvious that we are sisters. That wasn't always the case, however, as Millie Carter was actually born Miles Carter twenty years ago. She transitioned when she turned eighteen and hasn't looked back.

After Sky High she went to work for the biggest superhero association there is: ULIS – the United League of International Superheroes. She is killing it, literally, as Stardust, a superhero that can manipulate molecules into almost anything she wants. The way the molecules swarm together into a large, glowing cloud looks strikingly similar to a nebula forming, giving her the single greatest superhero name out there; she even gets a kickass costume with galaxies on it that twinkle and sparkle in certain light (not that I'm jealous or anything). Its so badass.

"Right, dear," the school nurse said as she bustled in, her large glasses magnifying her eyes and giving her the appearance of being a giant bug as she fussed over me. She stuck a thermometer in my mouth and held a hand up to my forehead, muttering under her breath as she recorded my temperature. "You're good to go. Just make sure to wrap up warm tonight when you sleep, maybe use a hot water bottle and you should be right as rain tomorrow." She smiled at me. "You have Mr Peace to thank for your swift recovery, if it weren't for him you would be in very dangerous waters right now."

I huffed, irritated at the reminder of my only interaction with him. Tomorrow, I will grudgingly thank him for his help and then avoid him forever.

"Warren Peace?" Millie asked, her interest piqued, "Baron Battle's son?"

"The very same," the nurse replied.

"Huh, I wonder how he turned out. He's in your year isn't he, Sylvie? What's he like?"

I glowered at the floor. "Awful, just awful. He has the personality of a wild boar."

"Really?" Millie gasped, leaning forward eagerly, fishing for gossip. "Do you reckon he will be a villain?"

I sighed, staring at the wall as though it had offended me personally. "No."

Millie blinked in shock, eyeing me strangely. "So, what? You think he will be a hero then?"

"Yes," I replied through gritted teeth.

"Jeez, Sylv, what's your problem?"

"Nothing," I lied, trying to appear casual as I studied my nails. It didn't work.

Millie eyed me for a few more seconds, eyes narrowed and lips pursed, her signature thinking face. I knew the moment she figured it out though, because she snickered loudly, clapping her hands together in delight. "He made fun of you, didn't he?"

"No," I denied grouchily, avoiding eye contact as I started edging my way to the door.

"He did!" Millie crowed, skipping ahead of me to block my exit. "What'd he say?"

"None of your business!"

This just made her more curious and she continued to pester me, even through the nurse's discharge speech (the usual _come back straight away if you feel any more numbness, headaches blah blah blah_ ). I can hear her cackling through the door and down the hallway as she locates the bus driver to take us home while I sit here and write this. Siblings are the worst.

* * *

 **4:00 PM**

 **The Bus**

I honestly didn't think my day could get any worse after the humiliating mistakes I had made that afternoon but no, it turns out the universe really does hate me. As my sister and I exited the school building after it took her fifty million years to find the bus driver, Peace was lounging on the wall outside, obviously waiting for me.

He stalked over to us and I went beet red as I remembered in horrific clarity the embarrassing events of that day. I tried to hide behind my sister and act like I hadn't seen him but she just snorted and shoved me forward.

"Oh, heeeey," I greeted him, giving an awkward wave. "How's it hanging?"

I inwardly cringed at myself but my sister had no such reservations and visibly grimaced, giving me a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Oh, I don't know," Peace bit out aggressively, "its hard to tell how your day is going when you have the personality of a _wild boar_."

Oh. Shit.

My eyes widened in shock and I felt the world crumble around me. I could envision my funeral with perfect clarity; it would have to be a closed casket affair, as my body will be too charred for my relatives to see. "Um, you heard that?" I squeaked.

He snarled and nodded once. I died.

"Well, I – um – uh," I stammered, trying to think something, anything that wouldn't offend him more. Once again, however, my mouth acted before consulting my brain. "Its rude to eavesdrop." Um? What? Why? Why did I say that? Do I want to die?

Peace's eye narrowed. "Its rude to gossip."

I fidgeted, begging myself not to fuck this up even more. "Maybe if you didn't act like such a grade A asshole I would have nicer things to say about you." Too late.

His arms burst into flame and I flinched but didn't step back, not willing to lose this battle of wills.

"Maybe I won't bother saving you next time," he snapped. And with that he strode away, not without singeing my shoes, however.

Behind me, Millie laughed mockingly.

* * *

 **6:30 PM**

 **The Living Room**

When we finally arrived back home, I was greeted with sarcastic applause as I walked through the front door. My family were actually applauding my stupidity, the sadistic jerks. You see? This is what I have to deal with everyday.

I stuck my tongue out at them and bowed a few times, waving my hands and blowing kisses as though I were a celebrity and they were my adoring crowd.

My mother, drawn out from the kitchen by all the noise, turned the corner and sighed. "Ok, that's enough all of you, dinner's ready."

My mom is a soft woman who gave the Carter children our blonde curls and green eyes. She is an active member of ULIS but her work focuses on providing aid when there is a disaster so she doesn't get called into action as often as other heroes. Most of the world knows her as Relief, the woman in red spandex who diverts tsunamis and rescues people trapped under rubble after earthquakes. Her powers are very similar to Millie's, sans the nebula clouds. While Millie decided to use her powers to go into the villain-fighting branch of the ULIS, mom is a member of the aid division. She doesn't like violence.

Dad, on the other hand, loves to, and I quote, "beat the living shit" out of criminals. He gets a child like glee from thwarting villain plans and I honestly think he cares more about delivering witty one-liners to his enemies than actually apprehending them. He was making dad-jokes way before he actually became a dad, I think its encoded in his DNA or something. Dad's pseudonym is Crackle because of the noise his powers make as he delivers an electric shock to his opponents; he is essentially a walking Taser.

My parents aren't the most famous heroes, nor do they get to go on the most dangerous and prolific assignments, they're B-list heroes, but I still think they are pretty awesome.

"Sylvie, stop writing and eat your dinner, we wouldn't want it to _freeze_ ," my dad called out from the dining room.

On second thought, I take it back.

* * *

Ta daaaaa!

I would like to make it known now that I know nothing about science and even less about freeze-rays.

I honestly have so many questions about the Sky High universe and how it works but unfortunately my answers will likely never be answered so, for the purposes of this story, I have had to make it all up. I figured there would be a superhero version of the UN so that is what the ULIS is in this story. Anything else about the universe and how it works in this story is all made up by me so like, don't take it as canon because its not.

Thank you so much for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts on what I have written so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Thank you so much to those of you who favourited or followed this story - it really means a lot!

This chapter is kind of short but I promise there is more on the way soon. It also has a darker tone at the end so be prepared for that.

Rated T: swearing, car crash.

Constructive is always welcome!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Wednesday September 21** **st**

 **8:13 AM**

 **Hero History**

I honestly wish that the freeze-ray had killed me yesterday; with all my heart I wish my brain was frozen solid right now. The entire school is laughing at me behind my back, and to my face, now that I think about it, after what happened. I think I'm forever going to be known as Fail-Ray Girl.

I'm going to start keeping a tally of how many stares or giggles I get.

* * *

 **9:45 AM**

 **English**

Number of stares: 3

Number of giggles: 1

Number of Fail-Ray Girl comments: 15

I am actually going to murder someone before this day ends.

* * *

 **10:20 AM**

 **Mad Science**

Number of stares: 12

Number of giggles: 8

Number of Fail-Ray Girl comments: 23

Mr Medulla is being upgraded from my list of Thing that I Hate to my list of Things that I Loathe.

I was running late for Mad Science because I deliberately packed my bag very slowly in English so I could avoid all the staring in the hallways. Thea had been whining at me about being late but still dawdled with me because, despite her harsh words, Thea is in fact an amazing friend. We rushed into Mad Science five minutes late after sprinting through the mercifully empty halls and I didn't even have to look at Medulla to know that I was _not_ going to like whatever was about to happen.

My instincts were proven correct when, after admonishing us for being late, he allowed Thea to go back to her seat but made me wait by his desk, at the front of class in full view of everyone.

I could feel sweat start to drip down my back as he made me stand there, writing instructions on the board and organising the equipment we would be using today. The classroom was full of muffled comments and quiet giggles as everyone watched me die of humiliation.

Eventually, after what felt like a century (I swear I aged up there, Thea says I'm being melodramatic), Mr Medulla turned to me, an evil glint in his eye.

"Now class, here is a living example of why you should _never_ test your work on yourself. You're all seniors and I, foolishly, believed that you were more intelligent than a five year old on a sugar high. Miss Carter, do you know where you went wrong?"

"Being born?" I muttered before quickly catching myself.

"What was that?" Medulla asked, eyebrow raised as the whole class erupted into snickers.

"Uh – I – uh, I'm forlorn?"

"You're forlorn?" Medulla asked flatly, eyebrow going up even further.

"Yes, I'm forlorn," I repeated more firmly, "because I, um, I don't know where I went wrong?"

"Just as I thought," Medulla sniffed, taking on his usual air of arrogance and condescension. He then launched into a very lengthy and very boring explanation into why my freeze-ray didn't work that I probably should have paid attention to but didn't. Instead I focused on ignoring the pair of eyes burning a hole, hopefully not literally, into my back.

I knew I shared this class with Warren Peace but I had desperately hoped that he had forgotten all about yesterday. Judging by his attempted murder of me through the power of his mind alone, however, he has not forgotten and he has definitely not forgiven.

I refused to so much as glance in his direction and eyed his reflection in the window instead, ensuring he didn't try to disintegrate me while my back was turned. Oh boy, if looks could kill, I would be a literal pile of ash right now.

Eventually Medulla's long and self-indulgent speech that had somehow turned into a story about his ex-girlfriend's ability to shapeshift (?) ended and he allowed me to slink into my seat, face burning like a fried lobster.

* * *

 **10:47 AM**

 **Mad Science**

Number of stares: 15

Number of giggles: 9

Number of Fail-Ray Girl comments: 25

I have received a note.

 _I told you that your freezing system was off and that you had assembled the trigger wrong._

 _The Always Correct Super Genius Thea_

 _xx_

I do not like this note.

* * *

 **10:48 AM**

 **Mad Science**

Number of stares, giggles and comments: same

 _And Alex Jones told me that he was psychic – sometimes you can't believe everything that you're told._

 _The Always Magnificent Sylvie_

 _xx_

 _P.S. Always Correct Super Genius my ass._

* * *

 **10:49 AM**

 **Mad Science**

Number of stares, giggles and comments: same

 _Alex Jones really_ is _psychic?_

 _The Always Correct Super Genius Loved by Everyone Thea_

 _xx_

 _P.S. Always Magnificent_ my _ass._

* * *

 **10:50 AM**

 **Mad Science**

Number of stares, giggles and comments: same

 _Well shit._

 _The Almost Always Magnificent Sylvie_

* * *

 **11:24 AM**

 **Calculus**

Number of stares: 21

Number of giggles:13

Number of Fail-Ray Girl Comments: 32

I think I'm going to move to a remote island – they have loads of them in the pacific right? I'm going to move to an island where no one knows my name, where no one knows what I look like and where, most importantly, _no one knows about the fucking freeze-ray!_

* * *

 **11:37 AM**

 **Calculus**

Number of stares, giggles and Fail-Ray Girl comments: same

I researched it and there is an island called Tuvalu in the Pacific that is very idyllic and blessedly remote. Its population is around 4500 people and I can guarantee that none of them will know me!

My barista skills are on point; I could earn my living in a coffee shop and never have to worry about my powers, my grades or Warren Peace ever again. Perfect.

* * *

 **12:30 AM**

 **The Cafeteria**

Number of stares: 35

Number of giggles: 19

Number of Fail-Ray Girl comments: 48

This day is dragging by so slowly. I swear someone is deliberately making time go slower. Hey – I think there might be a freshman with that power, I'm going to go ask him what the hell he thinks he is playing at, little punk!

* * *

 **12:33 AM**

 **The Cafeteria**

Number of stares, giggles and Fail-Ray Girl comments: same

Chanyeol says I can't go confront him. Apparently time isn't going slower, it's just me.

Me: I'm going to ask that little freshman, what's-his-face, what his deal is. I mean, honestly, what kind of mini-villain do you have to be to purposely slow time just to torture some poor innocent girl?

Chanyeol: Nah, time's moving at a normal rate. Your humiliation is dragging the day out for you.

Me: … Thanks, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol Ahn is another one of my best friends. Ridiculously tall, with sweeping dark hair and big, bright eyes, he makes everyone's heart flutter. I had a massive crush on him in middle school until I realised his beautiful exterior hid a sarcastic asshole underneath. His parents moved to Maxville from South Korea when he was three years old because the ULIS determined that we needed more superheroes with psychic abilities and Chanyeol's mom, Truth Seeker (or 진실 추구자 in Korean) fit the bill. Chanyeol is in the other Hero class because he inherited his father's powers, the ability to teleport.

Sitting in Calculus, I was dreading lunch and facing the entire school in the cafeteria. I was right to be nervous. At first, I managed to slip through the doors and swiftly make a beeline for our usual table without being noticed. But the further I got into the room, the less crowded it became until I was in full view of everyone and then the quiet sniggers and laughter started. Great. I sighed, rolling my eyes and stalking towards our table with a thundercloud hanging over my head, irritated and embarrassed. You would think that people would have better things to talk about; especially considering this was a school for superheroes. Whatever.

I threw myself into my seat, letting my head drop onto the cool surface of the table as it cooled the red, humiliated flush on my face.

"Poor baby," Ilma, Thea's girlfriend, cooed, stroking my hair.

Thea rolled her eyes at Ilma as she slid into the seat next to me, pulling out her lunch. "Don't feel sorry for her – its her own fault. She would have been fine if she had listened to me."

I huffed, still refusing to lift my head up from the table.

"Hey, Sylvie, why is Warren Peace glaring at you like he wants to set fire to your hair?" Chanyeol asked, chewing on some fries.

I whimpered. "I don't want to talk about it."

Thea sighed. "What did you do? He was the one who unfroze you right?"

I groaned and tried to press my face further into the table. Out of pity, Ilma changed the topic of conversation, asking Chanyeol how his lunch was, which set him off on a rant about the evils of soft cookies. This is why Ilma is my favourite.

Ilma Ahmed has honestly the prettiest pair of eyes I have ever seen – big, dark and framed by outrageously thick, long lashes. Her makeup always matches her headscarf, which always matches her outfit. Thea and Ilma started dating two years ago after months of mutual pining that drove everyone else crazy. She has the power of omnilinguism which basically just means she can understand, and speak, every language there is. Its so fucking cool but not very practical for "hero work" so she got placed in Hero Support, which is perfectly fine with her as she didn't want to hang around with "you stuck up heroes, anyway." I honestly think we would all be doomed if she ever decided to become a villain.

After a while, I was coaxed out of hiding by the soft cookie versus hard cookie debate, Chanyeol was out numbered and outgunned and it was my patriotic duty to save him.

Why is it even a question though? Hard cookies are infinitely better – its how a cookie is _supposed_ to be. The only time a cookie should be soft is when it comes straight out of the oven and hasn't had a chance to cool yet. I mean the texture –

"Er, Sylvie, what exactly did you say to Peace yesterday?"

"Why?"

"Because he is coming over here."

Oh fu –

* * *

 **2:30 PM**

 **Hero Theory**

Number of stares, giggles and Fail-Ray Girl comments: I don't care

I – that was just –

I hate Warren Peace with every fibre of my being.

* * *

 **4:00PM**

 **Detention**

So, you know how I keep mentioning how much the universe hates me? Its true but not only that, the universe is actually out to get me, actively conspiring against me. That, or I was a mass-murderer in my past life. There is no other explanation for how horrifically my day went. I would rather go through ten freeze-ray incidents than go through another minute of today.

For this to make any sense, I guess I'm going to have to explain my _issues_ , shall we say, with my powers.

You see, when a very powerful superhuman (like mom) procreates with a relatively weak superhuman (like dad), their child tends to be very powerful as well. If they have multiple children, most of their children tend to be very powerful too, which explains Millie and I. Millie lucked out in the powers department, she inherited mom's powers which don't require a lot of control and aren't inherently dangerous – it's very difficult to have an accident with them that results in harm or loss of life. I, on the other hand, inherited a much more _amped_ up (aaayy, this pun will make sense in a minute, dang, I'm hilarious) version of my dad's powers, which don't provide me with such luxuries.

When I was sixteen, my parents let Millie take me on a road trip, "sister-bonding" she said. We went out to the country; to visit our grandparents' lake house and Millie thought it was an excellent opportunity for me to learn how to drive. It was in the middle of nowhere and the population of the town was so minuscule that we mistakenly assumed we would be the only ones on the road.

It was a bright, sunny day; I remember that. The sun was in my eyes and blinding me, but I didn't feel confident enough to take my hands off of the steering wheel to pull the visor down to block it out, so I was whining to Millie. Millie was laughing and making fun of me, encouraging me to take my hands off the wheel and do it myself, that I was doing fine and would need to learn how to do it in the future anyway. With the sun impairing my vision and Millie distracted, we didn't notice the car come hurtling around the bend at full speed until it was too late.

According to the authorities, it technically wasn't our fault. The man in the other car had been drinking and driving on the wrong side of the road, going sixty miles per hour above the speed limit. It stills feels like it was my fault.

During power placement in freshman year, my powers had been the same as dads, the same relatively small electric shock that could bring a man to his knees but not much else. Boomer reluctantly sorted me into Hero class, acknowledging that with time my power would grow strong enough to shock my opponents unconscious and allow me to apprehend them. What no one saw coming was that my powers would grow way beyond my control. The car crash was the moment we discovered this.

The shock and pain and fear as we skidded off the road before flipping upside down and rolling to a stop triggered a primal and instinctive defence mechanism within us. For Millie, it just meant that she used her powers to shield us from any serious harm, except maybe whiplash. For me, it caused my power to lash out uncontrollably.

I could feel this burning energy tingle up my spine and throughout my whole body, crackling from my chest and down my arms, until holding it back became unbearable, it was like holding back a storm. I was confused and scared and felt like I could rip my own skin off in a attempt to release the energy when the movement of our car starting to flip over startled me and, somehow, I let the energy go.

My vision was immediately filled with brilliant and terrifying flashes of blue and white lightning. It felt like something inside me had exploded and I couldn't pull it back in. Then the car hit a pole and the force of it sent my head flying to the side, whacking the window with enough force to knock me out.

When I came back around, I was dangling unconscious from my seat as Millie called my name, unbuckling my seatbelt so I could land in a tangle of limbs on her lap. Everything was fuzzy and I couldn't hear or see properly, like I was underwater. I remember Millie propping me up as we crawled out of the car and into a nearby field. I didn't understand why Millie was making me move away so quickly but it became very clear very soon when the car exploded in a searing ball of orange flames. Millie deposited me on the grass while she went to check on the other driver and I sat there in a daze until our grandparents arrived.

I later learned that the lightning that had surged out of me had spread almost half a mile in all directions, killing an entire field of cows. The driver of the other car is only alive today because of my grandma's healing powers. I had almost killed someone.I vowed never to use my powers again and I have kept that promise. Until now.

It's all Warren Peace's fault.

The beginning of my end started at lunch today, when Peace and his friends sat with –

Oh no. Principal Powers just walked through the door.

* * *

This chapter was meant to be longer but I split it in half for the ~drama~ because I love a good cliffhanger.

I would like to make it known now that I do not speak Korean and I used google translate so that phrase is probably really wrong and I'm so sorry for butchering it. If any of you speak Korean and can correct me that would be wonderful.

I would love to hear your thoughts on what I have written so far!

Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

This chapter is far longer than the last one which is why I split them in half. I meant to post this yesterday but forgot, sorry!

Rated T: some violence, swearing.

Constructive criticism is welcome!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **4:30 PM**

 **Detention**

I literally cannot express how much I hate Warren Peace. He was born as punishment for the sins of humanity. He is a walking, talking mouldy chicken nugget and I hope he chokes on one someday soon.

Also, I think Principal Powers lives to torment the children under her care, for the record.

* * *

 **4:33 PM**

 **Still Detention** (when will the torture end?)

It all started at lunch.

When Chanyeol told me that Warren Peace was making his way towards us, I thought he had finally come to roast me alive. My first instinct was to run, and I got up to do exactly that when Thea and Ilma wrestled me back into my seat. My elbows are sharp and pointy and come in very useful in a fight but, unfortunately, Ilma and Thea are all too familiar with my combat techniques and know how to avoid them. It also doesn't help that I stopped growing at the age of thirteen and they have a good few inches on me, lucky ducks.

"He won't _kill_ you," muttered Ilma as she used her surprisingly muscular arms to pin me down.

"Yeah, the worst that will happen is you'll probably lose your eyebrows," agreed Thea as she dodged an elbow to face. Chanyeol, the sadist, just sat there and laughed.

"I happen to like my eyebrows!" I tried to wiggle myself free but it was futile. It was easy for them to say – their lives weren't the ones at risk! I knew for a fact that Warren Peace had no qualms about throwing fireballs at people's heads. Yeah – losing my eyebrows wouldn't be so bad but losing the rest of my face along with them would be.

I had to accept my doom when Magenta dropped into the seat next to Ilma, pulling out her notebook. "So, I was thinking we change our answer about radioactive spiders?"

Ilma nodded, still keeping a firm grip on me. "I was thinking the same thing. We need an A on this project and something about our answer just doesn't feel right."

The two started chatting away about their project and I tried not to react as the rest of Magenta's motley crew joined us. To my abject horror, Peace decided to sit opposite me, managing to glare fiercely the entire time. I glared right back, not one to be cowed into submission. The apple in his hand started to steam. I suddenly, strangely, lost my appetite.

"Sylvie, did you do the hero theory homework?" Thea asked, seemingly unaware of my imminent death by fire. I needed to get out there before I did something stupid.

I nodded, trying to slide out of my seat and to freedom without Thea noticing but she was too good for that and used a firm hand to keep me in place.

I sighed and brought out the big guns. I turned to her, making my eyes big and sad while I pouted, utilising the puppy dog eyes to full effect, it almost always works. Almost.

Thea snorted. "That hasn't worked on me in years, dumbass."

I grumbled and tried to kick her under the table but her threatening glare stopped me. We all know to fear her when that look comes out, embarrassing secrets are always revealed.

Warren watched our exchange through narrowed eyes, somehow still glowering.

"Does that not hurt your face?" I asked, my genuine curiosity momentarily over riding my survival instincts. "Like, keeping your face in that position for so long must have _some_ kind of strain."

Peace snarled and his arms burst into red-hot flames that caused the surfaces around him to smoke.

I jumped back, still mistakenly thinking I could make amends. I was such a fool.

"Woah, dude," I raised my hands in a pacifying gesture, "chill! I wasn't trying to make fun you!"

"Really? Well you're doing a bad job of it. Maybe my _boar-like_ personality makes it easy for my face to stay like this without much _strain_."

Ugh, he really wasn't going to let that go, was he?

"Oh my god, Sylvie, did you tell him he has the personality of a wild boar? What is wrong with you?" Thea moaned, covering her face with her hands in despair.

Chanyeol had different priorities. "Why is _wild boar_ your go to insult?" he asked with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I didn't say it to his face! He was eavesdropping on my conversation like a lurking creep!" I yelled defensively, pointing an accusing finger at him as I stood up.

"No I wasn't!" he yelled back, now equally defensive. His arms were steadily smoking as he flew out of his chair "I was making sure you were all right when I heard someone say my name."

I faltered, suddenly realising just how in the wrong I was. But still, he wasn't exactly blameless in the situation.

"Yeah well, maybe I called you a wild boar because you have never said a word to me in three years and the first thing you do actually say is an insult, while I'm dying of hypothermia!"

By now a large crowd had grown around our table and the volume of the cafeteria steadily grew with their anticipation for a fight.

Peace blinked, looking a little taken aback before his brow furrowed back into his usual scowl. "Maybe if you weren't such a goddamn moron, I wouldn't have insulted you!"

My jaw dropped in outrage. And because I actually am the goddamn moron he said I was, and because I'm a massive bitch who punches way below the belt, I said something really, really bad. "And maybe if you took that chip off your shoulder and stopped taking your daddy issues out on everybody else, people would like you more!"

The room suddenly went silent.

As I sit here and write this now, the guilt is eating me alive. I can't believe I said that to him, talk about low blows. Before yesterday, I had never really had a strong opinion on Peace and today I'm bringing up his tragic past to insult him in front of the entire school. I actually hate myself.

Peace's face went momentarily blank before he let out what could only be called a furious roar and burst into flame. I dove for cover, as did the crowd behind me, and a ball of fire shot past my head. The rest of the cafeteria had taken up delighted and adrenaline fuelled cheers and I shook my head at them in disgust – what was this? Ancient Rome? Peace and I weren't gladiators.

I quickly backed up while Peace advanced on me and ended up with my back against a wall, allowing him to corner me. A molten hot fist came flying for my face and I ducked, hearing the concrete shatter and melt as Peace hit it. I amended my previous thoughts – maybe he is a gladiator after all.

I could feel myself start to panic, envisioning my parents mourning over my burnt and bloody corpse. Peace had me cornered; his eyes dark and burning. I stared into them, suddenly now defiant (and a more than a little bit guilty). He could hurt me, if he wanted to; I wasn't exactly putting up much of a fight. The flames that engulfed his whole body abruptly went out as he took a deep, presumably calming, breath. I gaped in shock as he shut his eyes, taking a moment to collect himself.

"This isn't over."

I sagged in relief as he walked away, my friends rushing over to me and checking me for injuries as I stood there in a storm cloud of regret, anger and remorse.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone slowly gathered their stuff, the rest of the cafeteria still buzzing from the fight.

Our corner of the dining hall was silent as we packed our bags. I was too caught up in my dramatic thoughts and my friends were too unsure about what to say. We made our way to the gym, no where near ready to face P.E and Save the Citizen. As we reached the changing rooms I turned to them, miserable.

"I'm such a fucking bitch."

Thea and Ilma froze, looking awkward but Chanyeol snorted, casually slinging an arm over my shoulders. "Yup. That was so savage, Sylvie, absolutely brutal. You didn't hold back any verbal punches."

I whined and buried my face in his arm, embarrassed and annoyed with myself. "I suck so much."

Thea patted me reassuringly. "Yeah, you kind did suck a lot back there, but so did Warren. You're both at fault."

"Yeah," Ilma agreed, "also, you weren't exactly wrong – Warren really does need to stop taking out his daddy issues on everyone and find a healthier way to deal with them."

"That doesn't make what I said ok."

"True, but at least you were honest with him, which is more than most of this school can say."

Chanyeol bid us goodbye, leaving to go get changed with the guys. The rest of us snuck into the girls' changing room, trying to avoid being seen after all the drama. I was dreading Save the Citizen today and wanted nothing more than to go curl up in my bed.

It has taken me years to develop the perfect technique for avoiding Coach Boomer in P.E. It was a long and arduous process that I improved bit by bit through trial and error.

Sylvie Carter's Guide to Avoid Being Picked for Save the Citizen

Step One: Ensure that your hair and gym clothes are average and boring, blending in. That means no cool hairstyles or non-regulation shoes. No jewellery or anything that will make you stand out from the crowd.

Step Two: After changing and ensuring that you look plain and average, enter the gym in a large crowd, making sure to stay in the middle. If you're short, like me, you lucked out because that makes this step much easier. Note: this step means you cannot enter too early or too late, you have to be perfectly on time or you risk drawing Boomer's ire.

Step Three: Find a seat near the back of the stand directly behind Boomer but not in the last two rows. This is his only blind spot in the entire gymnasium and it's the only place you are guaranteed not to be noticed by him. It also has the added benefit of giving you a very clear view of the action over Boomer's head.

Step Four: If in the unlikely event that he decides to pick someone in his blind spot, stay very still and stare straight ahead. The human eye is drawn to movement so someone fidgeting is much more likely to be chosen than someone who is still. Take care to avoid eye contact.

Step Five: Congratulations, you have successfully avoided having to play Save the Citizen. Give yourself a pat on the back.

Funnily enough, I used to really enjoy Save the Citizen. After the whole _incident,_ though, I realised it would be kind of hard to play a game that requires superpowers without actually, you know, using my superpowers. Its not that I'm scared of them, exactly, I'm just being cautious. If I lose control, or slip up once, I could potentially kill someone. And I _know_ that a lot of other heroes have the same issue but their powers aren't so… explosive. It's different, ok?

I guess I have accepted my lot in life, I understand that I cant be the superhero that my family want me to be, I just haven't told them that yet. How do I tell my superhero family that I can't join them in the good old fight, the one thing they have been preparing me for since birth? I can't – I'm just going to have to cross that bridge when I get to it. Or when I hear back about my job applications for my life after graduation.

It won't be so bad. My life, I mean. I applied to loads of good desk jobs in the ULIS and other superhero agencies. I would be investigating tips, answering distress calls, guiding the heroes over the comms. That's still awesome and really important – I would still be making a difference. Who cares if it's just not in the way I intended? Loads of people don't get their dream jobs and that's ok.

I settled into my usual seat a few rows behind Boomer, quietly giggling with Ilma and pretending I didn't notice the stares and whispers about what just went down in the cafeteria. Honestly, this school is _not_ full of teenagers, its full of gossiping old ladies who live for drama.

The first two matches went by pretty uneventfully and I was lulled into a false sense of security, stupidly thinking I had flown by under the radar with my foolproof plan. Warren Peace had a different agenda.

For the last match of every fight Boomer allows volunteers, and, unfortunately he allows them to pick their victims. It's a pretty elitist system because it's mostly the hotshot powerful heroes who volunteer as an opportunity to humiliate their rivals.

When Boomer asked for volunteers today, I could feel that something was off, it was like an itch in the back of my mind that told me something was coming. I told myself to stop being so melodramatic and paranoid but that didn't stop my palms from sweating a little.

"We volunteer." Peace's voice rang out clearly through the gymnasium and Stronghold happily stood up behind him, apparently having no idea what a vengeful, sadistic bastard his best friend is.

Stronghold and Peace volunteering didn't really cause much of a stir as they did it pretty regularly and were probably the only two who used it as legitimate training and not an excuse to mess with their friends like everyone else.

This is when I started to panic.

"And who will be your opponents?" Boomer asked, sounding bored.

Peace looked directly at me then, an anticipatory spark setting his dark eyes alight. "Sylvie Carter and Chanyeol Ahn."

Boomer sat up straighter, suddenly interested in the recent turn of events. "Interesting choice, haven't seen Carter up here in a good two years."

I sat there in muted shock, terror starting to trickle down my spine. This was my worst nightmare come alive. I was going to have to stand up in front of the entire school and run like a coward from Stronghold and Peace, revealing that I'm sca – wary of my own powers or risk accidentally killing someone. Chanyeol had to shove me out of my seat to get me moving, sharing a worried look with Ilma and Thea as we made our way to the back of the hall to suit up.

I put my gear on in a daze, seriously contemplating just sticking my fingers down my throat in an effort to be sick so I could be sent to the nurse's office and avoid the whole affair.

"You don't have to do this, Sylvie," Chanyeol muttered, rubbing my back in soothing circles, "just pretend to be sick. You don't even want to be a hero after graduation so it's not like this matters."

I almost agreed. I looked up, about to give the acting performance of my life (I have had always had a knack for pretending to be sick, it started in elementary school on spelling bee days) but I caught some movement out the corner of my eye and reflexively looked. I locked eyes with Peace, who I have no doubt knew exactly what I was about to do. I could see clear as day that he wasn't going to let this go – he was going to volunteer the two of us everyday for the rest of the year until I faced him in that arena.

"I don't think I have a choice, Yeol."

Besides, I was on Boomer's radar now, if I didn't fight then he would remember and call on me some other time, might as well meet my end with my head held high.

The head held high sentiment lasted about two seconds after the buzzer went off when I immediately had to jump and run as a wall of flame appeared beside me. Seems like Peace had been holding back in the cafeteria.

The next minute or so consisted of me running, ducking and dodging for my life as Yeol dotted around arena in an attempt to distract the heroes. We were playing the villains but it seemed like the only person who actually cared about our assignment was Stronghold. Peace was too focused on killing me, I was too focused on staying alive and Chanyeol was too focusing on keeping me that way.

Peace's patience ran thin very quickly and he gave a frustrated yell, throwing a ball of flame that missed me by centimetres. I didn't have time to be impressed by my quick reflexes or actually pretty decent agility, but I have time now and I'm just going to go ahead and say it because damn, I'm proud. I was so bomb out there; I didn't even know I could move that quickly! I'm in _way_ better shape than I thought. That, or it was the adrenaline. It was probably the adrenaline.

"Are you going to actually fight me, Carter, or are you just going to run like a coward?"

I could feel my face flush in shame and embarrassment but it was better than the alternative so I ignored him.

"What's the matter, you don't think you're good enough?" Peace taunted, trying to get a rise out of me.

This isn't a kid's movie so I didn't turn around and decide to bravely face him, somehow finding an inner peace that allowed to me to control my powers. I tried to ignore him but what he said did, in fact, bother me and it was enough to make me falter, enough to slow me by a split second which was all Peace needed.

He sent a stream of fire directly at my feet and, in my haste to get away while distracted, I tripped and fell to the ground, landing with a loud thump on my ass. It left a bruise, by the way, one that makes it _very_ painful to sit (I'm in agony right now).

"Or maybe," his voice got lower, angrier, "you think you're too good? Don't want to stoop to the level of a _villain_ , is that it?"

Yeol attempted to come to my rescue but the balls of fiery doom Peace kept hurling at him every time he tried kept him away. I was pressed up against the arena wall and the smug smile on Peace's face told me he had me exactly where he wanted me. As I sat there in pain and panic I distantly realised that Peace had been toying with me the entire time. He had been deliberately missing in order to herd me into a corner. Shit.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" He sounded frustrated and furious.

Despite Peace's flaws, and he has many, he isn't cruel enough to hurt someone who isn't putting up a fight – he doesn't prey on those who are weaker than him. But if he's really, really pissed, he will humiliate them.

I looked up at him, my eyes watery, scared and mostly ashamed and as they locked onto his, understanding seemed to flash through him.

"You're scared." He paused, now strangely unsure, his anger rapidly deflating, "you're scared of your own powers."

And then my worst nightmare turned into a living hell.

I could feel tears sting my eyes. It _hurt_. What he said, what he did, exposing my deepest fears and secrets in front of almost everyone I know. I could hear my classmates laughing, some were jeering. And then a voice stood out among the crowd, echoing down to me and reverberating through my chest. I still don't know who said it.

"She's scared of her _own_ powers? How's she going to be a hero? Pathetic."

It was like something broke within me. Years of repressed feelings of anxiety, shame, self-loathing, guilt – it all bubbled to the surface like a dam breaking. I could feel that tell-tale tingling sensation creeping down my spine. I started to hyperventilate, staring in horror at my hands as blue sparks started to fizz around my fingers. The pressure was building within me, swelling in my veins and pushing back against my skin in a frenzied attempt at freedom. It was crushing my ribcage, my throat, my lungs, or maybe that was my fear. Peace was watching me, his brow furrowed; I have no idea what he was thinking and couldn't read the expression on his face. I didn't really care, to be honest.

"Ye- Yeol," I whispered, looking at Chanyeol in muted terror. To his credit, Chanyeol understood straight away. Without pausing, he teleported Stronghold out of the arena with a loud pop. He did the same to Peace, who barely acknowledged him, less than a second later.

At that moment, the agonising tension that had been building in me snapped. Bolts of lightning erupted from my body like a tidal wave of electricity. The room was lit up in flashes of blue and white, like someone had turned on a strobe light. The loud cracks and sizzling sounds of the lightning were deafening, underneath it all a low buzzing noise.

The reinforced Plexiglas walls of the arena protected everyone as the electricity shooting out from me filled up all available space. There was not enough room for it, however, and it had no choice but to go up, striking the ceiling, which groaned and rumbled before blowing it straight off. I could hear the frightened screams of my classmates and Boomer yelling instructions but all I could focus on was trying to somehow reign back in the energy that was pouring out of me.

Letting go of all the power I had pushed down for so long was terrifying and agonising and relieving all at once. It was too much for my body to handle and I could feel myself start to slip unconscious as all the energy drained out of me.

It was honestly the worst experience of my life I –

* * *

 **5:00 PM**

 **The Bus**

That was the worst detention I ever had to sit through. Anyway, back to the horror show that is my life.

I woke up, for the second time in two days, in the nurse's office. This time, however, Millie was not there to comfort me. I groaned as I opened my eyes, feeling as though I had run a marathon, been hit by a bus and just recovered from a very bad cold all at once.

"Ah, Miss Cater, you're awake!" Nurse Spex cried, bustling towards me with her too big eyes. "You must be feeling very rough, very rough indeed."

"Ugh," I responded.

She patted my cheek distractedly as she stirred a drink, adding this and that to it. "Yes, yes, you're mostly fine physically, just very dehydrated. You will probably be quite tender and sore for the next few days but other than that, there is nothing wrong with you."

She helped me sit up, shoving the glass she had just been mixing at me. "Drink this, it'll rehydrate you."

I took a sip and gagged, spitting it all back in the cup. "It tastes like salty water."

"Hm, yes, it does taste rather vile but you have to drink it, so best get it over with, dear."

I reluctantly did as she said, holding my noise and trying to down it all in one so it didn't rest on my taste buds for too long.

Spex chatted away next to me, seemingly oblivious to my struggle. "I did not expect to see you back here so soon! You gave everyone quite the surprise, I have to say. I never had this kind of trouble with your parents, or most of your siblings, mind you," She seemed to think for a moment, "except for maybe Eliot. Of course, the rest of your family don't seem to be as powerful as you so that could be the reason why. Perks of being the youngest child, eh? Your parents have perfected the reproduction process and evolution has provided you with the exact mix of genes needed to maximise your power. Very exciting stuff!" She sighed. "I always seem to have the most trouble with the powerful kids, I don't know if being strong makes you more reckless or if its just an unfortunate side effect." She paused for a moment; deep in thought and having forgotten I was there. "I should write a paper on this."

I awkwardly cleared my throat, handing the now empty glass back to her.

"Oh, sorry," Nurse Spex laughed, a high-pitched giggle that was typical of her, "look at me, always rambling to myself. You kids must think I'm batty."

I didn't disagree with her.

"Anyway, you'll be glad to know that no one was hurt. Mr Ahn's quick thinking in getting Mr Peace and Mr Stronghold out of there made sure of that. I doubt I need to tell you that the walls of the arena are made from a material impervious to any power, for occasions exactly like this, no matter how rare they are. Now that I think about it, the last time we had an incident like this was fifty years ago, with Lance Trick, although you probably know him as Loki."

I almost cried in relief at the news that I hadn't hurt anyone and ignored the rest of Spex's natter. I didn't want her to see me cry though so I sucked it up and nodded, giving her my attempt at a smile that I'm sure just looked like I was in pain.

"Principal Powers told me to inform you that you will continue to attend class as normal until someone comes to collect you. I think they are deciding what to do with you."

At that moment, I would have rather endured months of detention than have to go back to class and face everyone. I still do, to be honest.

I lasted for about ten minutes in Hero Theory before I escaped to the bathroom. Everyone had been looking at me, some with pity, some with fear and some mockingly. I couldn't even bear to be around my friends, the way they handled me like I was small bird, fragile and breakable, like I was liable to burst into tears at any moment. It was driving me insane. I wasn't sad; I was angry.

I stormed off to the bathroom, kicking the door open aggressively with one foot and throwing my bag down on the floor. I ran the cold tap and splashed my face with water, glad that I had only bothered with concealer and mascara that morning. I used the rough paper towels to dry myself and stared at my reflection in the mirror. God, I looked bad. My skin was drawn and pale and I had large purple bags under my eyes that hadn't been there this morning, they made my eyes look almost shockingly green against them. My hair could never be described as neat, even on my best days, but now it looked like I had stuck my hand in a socket, which, in a weird way, I guess I kind of had. I was just relieved my hair is relatively short, only reaching my shoulders, the thought of untangling it in that state if it was any longer made me shudder.

The door to the bathroom banged open again and Thea, Ilma and Chanyeol all piled in, locking it behind them.

"Fuck calculus," was all Thea said, and the four of us sat in a circle on the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ilma asked, patting my hand.

I shook my head and lay down, resting it on Thea's lap, relieved that they were no longer treating me like spun began to stroke my hair comfortingly and we all sat like that for a long time.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door. Ilma got up to open it, cracking it a little to peer out suspiciously. "Yes?"

"Uh – um," the voice on the other side squeaked and I guessed it was a freshman, "Sylvie Carter is supposed to meet Principal Powers in her office now?"

I sighed deeply, clamping down on the nerves that flooded my belly. They couldn't expel me for an accident right?

"Do you want us to come with you?" Chanyeol asked, his eyes dark and worried.

"No, you guys go back to class, I'll see you after school."

They left and I took one last look at myself in the mirror, trying to smooth out my appearance but it didn't do me much good.

* * *

Principal Powers cannot be described as a particularly warm woman but she couldn't be described as cold either. I think of her as firm but welcoming, however, I have heard others call her a "stone cold bitch" (mostly after she gives them a detention so I wouldn't exactly call their descriptions accurate). Her office reflects that, open and airy but polished and immaculate. It was the kind of office that belonged in a big, fancy school (like Sky High) but didn't give guests the impression that she was flaunting her money. I liked it.

I sat in one of the plush red armchairs, eyeing her nervously as she observed me from her desk.

"Miss Carter, do you understand why you are here?"

I cleared my throat, "yes, the incident earlier today, where I lost control of my powers."

"And?"

What did she mean, and? "And?"

"Do you not remember the fight between Warren Peace and yourself in the cafeteria earlier today? I believe it was this fight that led to the escalation of events this afternoon."

Oh shit, I had completely forgotten about the fight in the cafeteria. God, the last few days had been such a mess.

"Oh yeah, um, sorry? Although, in my defense, I didn't retaliate. I technically didn't break any rules."

Powers eyed me. "Not technically, although you did incite the fight. That is why I, and the faculty, have decided to place you and Warren in detention for the next week."

I took a moment to think it over. "Fair enough."

She looked surprised. "Are you not going to fight me on this?"

I frowned. "No? As you said, I did incite the fight. I was deliberately baiting him and knew he would react in that way so I am partially responsible and I accept the consequences for that."

"Well, _fair enough_ , Miss Carter." She gave me a slight smile. "I guess I've grown too used to students arguing with me. Now," her lips flattened into a stern line and she sat up straighter, "the events in P.E. are a more serious matter."

"I swear to you, Principal Powers, it was an accident!" I burst out, not giving her a chance to say anything more. "I wasn't trying to hurt anyone!"

"Yes, I know. All the witnesses I have spoken to say it was obvious you did not intend for that happen. It's still a serious issue though – you could have killed someone."

And that's when the full impact of everything that had happened hit me. I burst into snotty, embarrassing, messy tears. "I know! Why do you think I haven't played Save the Citizen in two years? It's why I only applied to desk jobs after graduation! I didn't want to hurt anyone – I haven't used my powers in two years and I wasn't going to ever use them again." I was a sobbing, gross, mess. I'm so embarrassed just thinking about it.

Principal Powers looked shocked and then deeply uncomfortable. She stood up and moved around her desk to awkwardly pat my hair, and then my arm, offering me some tissues before going back to her seat while I took a moment to collect myself.

"Oh, my dear, that was never going to work. Surely you must know that repressing your powers only makes it worse? Short of actually having your powers removed, there is nothing you can do but learn to control them. Frankly, we are lucky that this happened now and not when you were an area filled with civilians, like the mall. Dear Lord, you have been a walking time bomb for months now. How did you let this happen? _Why_ would you let this happen?"

I then had to launch into a long explanation about what was pretty much my life story in between hiccups and sobs. I don't think I can ever look Principal Powers in the eye again.

"I see. Well, this is more complicated than anticipated." her eyebrows were deeply furrowed and her lips were pursed as she tapped her fingers against the table. "I'm going to have think some more about what to do with this." She redirected her attention at me once again. "For now, I would like you to attend your detention and then resume classes as normal tomorrow."

I nodded, blowing my nose on a tissue and pressing my fingers to my eyes in an attempt to make them less puffy.

"I'm glad you have finally told someone, however, Miss Carter. You're not the first hero to have this problem, nor the first student at this school, and it would have been very easy for you to have lied and swept this under the rug as a one off incident," that actually hadn't occurred to me, "but now you can actually look at solving the problem."

* * *

I walked to detention in a daze, not really sure what was happening with my future or my life and just glad that no one thought I had intentionally tried to murder the whole school.

I had completely forgotten about Peace so when I walked into the detention room and spotted his glare I did a double take.

"Why are you – oh wait, never mind, I remember – fight in the cafeteria." I slumped into my seat, exhausted, both mentally and physically. I really wanted to nap.

Peace raised a dark eyebrow but didn't say anything, lounging in his seat like he owned the place, looking bored.

We continued to sit there in silence, which he seemed perfectly happy to do, but the longer I had to sit there and look at his dumb face, the more the guilt started to eat at me.

I was gnawing my lip so much I'm pretty sure I drew blood. I knew every stressed out sigh I made and every uncomfortable fidget was beginning to piss Peace off, if the glares he kept shooting me every time I did it were anything to by. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, Peace," I started, turning fully to face him, "I'm sorry."

The glare he had been levelling me with disappeared into blank shock.

"I was way out of line, bringing your issues up like that. It was wrong and unfair of me and I don't really have an excuse other than that I'm a massive bitch and go for the jugular when I'm angry. You never once actually physically harmed me, even when maybe I deserved singed eyebrows at the very least." I sighed. "So, I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me and that's not the point of this apology, I just wanted you to know."

Peace looked annoyed. I was confused.

"What the hell, Carter? I made you cry in front of the entire school, fuck, I made you almost massacre the entire school, and you… are apologizing to me?"

"I didn't cry," I muttered.

He sighed deeply, like having to talk to me was this massive inconvenience. "Look, we were both cruel and shitty people today. I'm sorry for what I did to you, you're sorry about what you said to me, truce?" He held out his hand.

I eyed his hand suspiciously for a moment before shaking it, asking myself how this had become my life. His skin was irritatingly hot and surprisingly smooth, other than the rough callouses on his palm. I just hoped my hands weren't sweaty.

We were silent after reaching that agreement, not entirely sure where we stood with one another. Where exactly do we go from here? Neither one of us particularly liked one another, nor did we want to be friends, but it felt like we had surpassed acquaintances territory.

After a few minutes of awkwardly sitting there, fidgeting and picking at my jumper, I remembered something that had been bugging me and tugging at the back of my mind all afternoon.

"Hey, Peace, what did you mean earlier when you asked me about _stooping to the level of a villain_?" I pitched my voice low in an excellent imitation of him.

"I sound nothing like that." He rolled his eyes at me. "And don't act like you don't know."

I continued to stare blankly at him.

He sighed again, obviously irritated at me.

"Dude, I can't read minds, just tell me what it was about."

"You're seriously acting like you don't know? Like you didn't tell your sister that I'm a wild boar or that you think I'm going to end up a villain one day, just like my father."

"Oh my god, are you serious right now?" I was appalled. "Let me get this straight, you eavesdrop on a private conversation and don't even listen to half of it then get mad at me for stuff you assumed I said? Well, I hate to burst your woe-is-me bubble but I never said that I thought you would become a villain, I said just the opposite. You can ask Nurse Spex if you don't believe me." I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at him, daring him to contradict me. "And, for the record, I said you have the personality of a wild boar, not that you actually are one."

He gaped, opening his mouth like he was going to say something and then snapping it shut again. It was an unusual look on him but I found I rather liked it, well, I found I rather liked putting it there.

"Honestly," I continued, "you are _so_ melodramatic. Anyone with half a brain and a pair of eyes can see you aren't villain material."

He eyed me contemplatively and something flashed in his eyes that I couldn't identify before he shrugged, resuming his casually bored demeanour. "I underestimated you, Carter, it seems that there _is_ a brain in that head of yours after all."

I rolled my eyes, replying in a completely deadpan voice, "wow, you're hilarious, I'm in stitches."

We lapsed into silence again. I started twiddling my thumbs and mentally prepared myself for extreme boredom when I realised I had my diary in my bag. I hadn't been writing for long when the door to the room hissed open and Powers strode in, looking powerful and in control, and I remembered to be nervous.

She wasted no time getting to business. "After a lot of thought, I think I have reached an acceptable solution to our problems." She glanced at the both of us, making sure we were listening. We were. "As the both of you know, next week marks the start of your final project."

Ugh, how could we forget? It was the only thing the seniors could talk about for weeks now. At the start of November, testing begins for graduation.

Sky High is the only school in the United States for supers, therefore superhero associations have a very limited hiring pool. The number of people becoming superheroes after accidents is not nearly as high as the movies would have you believe. That means that the hiring process is not actually that competitive because the demand for heroes is always very high, higher than the supply anyway. The world will always need more heroes than the number available.

This has the unfortunate effect of meaning that there just isn't any time after graduation to train new heroes or slowly immerse them in the process. In the past, they were just kind of thrown in the deep end and had to either swim or drown. Recently, people realised that maybe that was a bad idea and that school could provide more intense training and rigorous testing so that students will be better prepared for the future blah blah blah. You get the idea. This means that now, instead of having finals week at the end of senior year, senior year _is_ finals week.

They hadn't told us much about what we are doing but according to Judy Gates, who is best friends with Gareth Johns, who is easily the best telepath in our year, they will pair us up and then set us a series of tasks throughout the year that we have to pass, on top of our usual school work, mind you (kill me, please), in order to graduate.

I got this chill down my spine, like my body knew what Principal Powers was going to say way before my mind did.

"Now, I'm not supposed to tell you this until Monday, but in order for you to understand what will be happening, you need to know. I would be grateful if the two of you kept this to yourselves."

Pfft, not likely, I was going to go home and tell my friends everything.

"Do you remember filling out the forms asking about any future partnerships you might want?"

The memory was hazy, but I did vaguely recall having to fill out a form asking whether I would be going solo after graduation. If not, we had to say whether or not we wanted a partner who was hero support, or another hero. I would bet my firstborn child that Peace had checked off on being partnered with another hero. Everyone knew that Peace and Stronghold were going to become partners and kick ass together as BFFs or whatever after high school.

"Mr Peace, you said you wanted to be partnered with another hero while you, Miss Carter, opted to go solo."

Yeah, because I didn't want to be a superhero but that wasn't an option on the stupid sheet.

"Well, Warren, we originally had you paired with Will for your final project and, Miss Carter, you were obviously not paired with anyone. However, I think it's in both your best interests to be partnered together."

"What?" I yelled, horrified.

No, no, no, no, no! Just no. Peace and I may have agreed to a truce but that didn't mean I wanted to spend any more time with him!

Peace clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth but didn't say anything, which left it up to me to sort this mess out.

"I think that's a terrible idea, Principal, or did you miss the two fights that ended in mess destruction of school property we just had? That was after only a day of talking to each other, now imagine what _months_ of forced interaction will end in."

"Calm down, Sylvie." There was a warning in her voice. It's easy to forget, sometimes, that she is a powerful super with a long and successful history of badassery behind her. Then she gets a certain look on her face and it's suddenly not so easy to forget. "Listen to what I have to say. Mr Peace here is easily one of the most powerful supers to come through our school. His power is explosive and extremely difficult to control, like yours, and yet he has mastered it. I think there is no one more qualified to teach you how to control your powers than him. For two hours a week, after school, I want the two of you to train together."

She had to be joking.

"What do I get out of this?" Peace asked. I glowered at him. "Surely I would gain more from being paired with Will, we want to work together after graduation."

"Yes, and while that is an excellent idea, you two don't need more training on how to work together – the last few years have been enough. I think it would benefit you a lot more to learn how to work with people who aren't Mr Stronghold or Miss Williams. You will be working with other heroes in the USIL, Warren, and you need to learn how to do that without being hostile. Will graduates a year after you which means you will need a partner until he can join you."

Peace glowered at her but couldn't find any fault in her argument. Neither could I. She bid us farewell and strode from the room, leaving us in a tense and angry silence.

"Well," I sighed, "this fucking sucks."

Peace just continued to glower at nothing in particular. I pulled out my diary and started to write and we sat in that horrible silence until the detention ended and we were freed.

As soon as I get home I'm going straight to bed, I don't want to think anymore. I don't even want to imagine what the next few months are going to be like. A living hell, I imagine.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
